His ears
by Litayoliechi
Summary: Oneshot. KagInu. The jewel brought them together but only two simple words at her death will make them both relize what they meant to each other.


Ok! This is my first try at a one shot and I know the beginning kind or, ok really sucks, but after one page I promise that my writing gets better! Please review and don't flame. TT Thanks!

A/N: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Kagome smiled softly as her friends and herself walked into Keade's village. Walking over to the old, one eyed priestess, Kagome put her bag down with a soft sight.

"Ye look tried." Keade said. Kagome nodded dumbly as she glared over her shoulder at a certain hanyou.

"Yea…someone decided that we didn't need to rest last night until they felt like it." She turned and smiled at Keade. "After a little while he came around to stopping though. But he did start out early this morning." She sighed and brushed her hair over her shoulder. Inu-Yasha just crossed his arms and glared at her. His was still a little sore from the 4 sits she had done last night but he wasn't going to show it. Keade just smiled.

"Ye always had a way with words, ne?" Keade replied as Kagome just nodded and smiled bigger.

"Anything new around here?"

"Just a wee one was born 2 days ago." Kagome's eyes went big as she squealed.

"A baby? Where? Can I see it?" She suddenly wasn't so exhausted. Keade just pointed the way as Kagome took off in a run. After a minute she found the mother and with Shippo at her side played with the infant carefully.

"So kawaii!" She cooed at it as she rocked it.

"Oi wrench. I thought you wanted to go home to take more of those tests. Not play with babies." Inu-yasha said as he walked up behind her. The mother instantly took her baby and left. Kagome pouted slightly as she turned to Inu-Yasha.

"But Inu-Yasha….I was just looking……..cause…ya know……I want a baby…" She pouted. Shippo's eyes got big.

"So I can have a baby sister or brother!" He yelled jumping up and down. Sango hit Miroku before he could make any comment. Inu-Yasha's face went pale before a soft red crept up his face. After a minute Kagome put a hand over her mouth but failed at containing her giggling. Everyone just looked at her like she was nuts. Telling them she was joking, Kagome went back to her bag and picked it up.

"One week right Inu-Yasha?" She yelled at the still red hanyou.

"Uhh….NO!" He turned around out of shock now. "Three days." _Damn._ Kagome thought as she pouted. Her plan had failed. Maybe if she had asked him to give her a baby….

With a sigh Kagome turned and walked toward the well. "Three days…arg…" She muttered as she jumped in the well.

The three days seemed to short because the next thing Kagome knew she was back in the forest of the federal era. While she was gone Sango had decided to return home for a short visit and they were on their way to meet up with her. Miroku, for reasons 'unknown', had decided to agree the less the happy slayer. Why Sango let him go Kagome didn't know but really didn't care.

"Are we close yet Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked for the second time as she jumped over a root.

"Oi. Almost. Stop asking."

"That was only the second time!"

"Feh!" Was the only response she got. Rolling her brown eyes, Kagome walked but she didn't get far before she felt Inu-Yasha's hand on her shoulder, shoving her down.

"OMF!" Was the only sound as she fell onto her butt. Looking up she opened her mouth to yell sit but snapped it shut when she saw what was before her. Inu-Yasha had his sword out and was glaring at about a dozen demons. Each one looked a little different but each had one thing in common. Black fur. Some had its everywhere, where others looked more like Kouga. Blinking, Kagome reached for her bow but her hand was cut off from its path by a demon that had just appeared behind her. Holding her by her wrist, the demon lifted Kagome onto her feet. Cutting her bag off with his free clawed hand, the demon pulled her closer until her back was pressed against his front. His breath reeked of something Kagome couldn't place as he breathed against her cheek. Turning her head away, she made a sound of protest. The next thing she knew the demon had his free black fur covered hand at her throat, claw pushing painfully close as Inu-Yasha growled at him.

"Move and I will cut her throat from ear to ear." The demon purred. Inu-Yasha just growled in return but didn't move. Brown met gold in a pleading manner. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched as they heard Kagome's heartbeat increase almost 3 fold. _She's scared…in danger because I wasn't paying attention._ Inu-Yasha's mind growled as he watched what happened before him. The demon leaned his panther face closer to Kagome's, his fangy smile made Inu-Yasha's blood run cold.

"The jewel sherds human…" He purred into her ear quietly, thinking that Inu-Yasha's ears weren't that sensitive. They were.

"No." Was all Kagome said. Her voice was stable, not giving into the fear Inu-Yasha could smell coming from her. The demon's grip on her wrist increased and Inu-Yasha say her outwardly wince as his claws draw small droplets of blood.

"The jewel shards." He hissed, louder this time seemlying forget Inu-Yasha was there.

"No." Kagome's voice was full of determination. This time the demon dug the claw at Kagome's throat but not enough o draw blood.

"Would you die for them human?"

"Yes." Kagome answered without a thought. _Oi! Stupid wrench! _ Inu-Yasha thought as he tightened his grip on Tetsiaga. The demon smirked in a evil cat like manner. In a blink of an eye his hand had moved from under Kagome's ear to the middle of her neck with a small line of blood following. Kagome's eyes got big as her heart raced. Inu-Yasha's nose twitched from the smell of her blood and her fear.

"You sure?" The demon purred again. _Say no! Say no! Give him the sherds! I can kill him Kagome! Give him them!_ Inu-Yasha thought as he watched her neck bleed from its new paper-cut size wound.

"Yes.." Her voice only wobbled a little. Looking into her brown eyes again, Inu-Yasha winced when he say her eyes filled with tears and fear. She was scared to die but wont give up the sherds. _Stupid wrench!_

"Very well then…" The demo smirked and moved to slit her throat, but he was cut off. Literally. His arm fell to the ground after being cut off half way above the elbow. In the shock, he loosened his grip on Kagome's wrist, causing more blood to come out of the before plugged holes. Kagome winced.

"Drop her. Now." Growled the female demon slayer who stood about 2 feet from the Panther demon with her blood-dripping kitana pointed squarely at him.

Silence over took the group as all stood and thought carefully. The only sound was the occasional drip of the demon or Kagome's blood falling to the ground. After abut 30 seconds Sango ran at the demon and cut him in half expertly. Her kitana never once touched Kagome's clothing. Kagome fell to her knees and grabbed her wrist as the rest of the panther demons ran.

Inu-Yasha put Tetsiaga away and looked at Kagome. Sango was already at her side and wrapping up the wounded wrist. Then Sango checked Kagome's neck and decided it was small enough that it posed no real threat. Standing up, Sango offered a hand to help Kagome up - who accepted it.

"Do you have any other wounds Kagome-chan?" Snago asked as Kagome shook her head.

"No. I am fi…n…" Putting a hand on her head, Kagome collapsed only to have Inu-Yasha catch her.

"Kagome?" He gently shook her. Her head rolled to one side and became practically covered in her black hair. Sango knelt next to Kagome and made sure she had no other wounds. Biting her lip, Sango looked over her shoulder at the demon and his severed arm. Walking over to it, Sango picked it up.

"Inu-yasha…..you think she could have been poisoned?" Sango looked over her shoulder at Inu-Yasha. "I know this type of demon can have poisonous claws…." Sango said softly, remembering that his one demon's poison was that she knew there was no cure for. Inu-Yasha only shrugged as he brushed the hair out of Kagome's face.

"Kagome…." His voice was soft and filled with concern. When he got no answer, his ears went down. Sango watched for a second then looked at the arm she held. Dropping it and wiping her hands on her outfit, she knelt next to Kagome again and unwrapped her wrist carefully. After only un-wrapping a couple of the loops, Sango froze. What she saw was not what she wanted to see. Kagome's wrist was red and swollen. _Signs of poison. _Girding her teeth she re-wrapped it carefully and looked at Kagome's neck. That wound wasn't as red yet but it was starting. Sango looked away as Inu-Yasha looked at her questionly. After a while it seemed he couldn't help but to ask.

"Well? What's wrong with her?" He finally said. Sango didn't even look at him when she answered.

"Poison…..a fatal and incurable kind…." Inu-Yasha's hand froze in its path of void kagome's face of hair that wasn't there anymore. Sango couldn't move. What was he going to do? Threaten her until she found a cure? As if she could when whole villages of slayers before her couldn't. When nothing happened, Sango looked to her left and at Inu-Yasha. He was staring at Kagome, seemingly lost in thought.

"Inu-Yasha…did you…"

"How long?" Sango blinked. His voice was so quiet Sango wasn't sure if he had even said anything.

"Depends on how much they get…."  
"How long!" Inu-Yasha looked at her, his eyes dangerously red and his voice a low growl. hours…." Sango looked at the sky. "Sunset? She might make it to midnight…." She answered softly as her eyes became blurry with tears. _First my brother…and now my sister…_ Biting her lip, she fought back her tears. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha was standing with Kagome.

"Will she wake up again?" He asked, his voice still low. Sango nodded. Before she could say anything else, there was a red blur and they were gone. Sango was left alone with her grief. That was until Miroku seemingly appeared before her.

"Sango…what happened?" Sango just throw herself at Miroku and sobbed.

Inu-Yasha tightened his grip on Kagome as he ran. She was going to die…Stopping at the edge of the woods, he looked at the hill. They used to watch sunsets here and stare as the stars as they came out. '_Sunset.'_ Sango's words ringed in his head. Here. This is where Kagome will die…under the stars. Sitting down, Inu-Yasha held Kagome on his lap. Running his hand through her hair and watching her sleep as he tried not to cry. She was dieing. Right now. He tightened his hold on her. Then she shifted softly.

"…Kagome.."

"Inu-Yasha…" she whispered softly as a smile appeared on her lips. Her smile. It made him want to cry. He would never see it again.

"..yea.." He answered softly. "How you feeling?"

"Cold….Am I dieing?" Inu-Yasha felt his whole body tense as she asked that question.

"….yes….the demon…..poisoned you…Sango can't cure it…" Kagome nodded and shifts so she could see his face.

"Oh…" Oh? Oh? That's all she could say? Where is the no? And the tears? Wasn't she scared?

"You…aren't scared?" Kagome just shook her head softly before a sad look over came her face.

"I do have one regret…"

"What's that?" She had one wish...maybe he could give it to her..

"I would have loved to be a mother….." Her voice was soft and Inu-Yasha froze. _A baby? She wants a baby….I can't.._ "Inu-Yasha….what would my baby have looked like?" She closed her eyes as she leaned against him.

"They…..they would have your hair….and……your smile….." His voice creaked against his will. She relaxed against him.

"And your ears…." She said softly, her voice carrying her smile. Inu-Yasha's blood froze. His ears? Did that mean…

"Kagome?" He asked softly.

"Hm?" Her repsonce was so soft Inu-Yasha could barely hear it. He tightened his arms around her. Looking up he saw that the sun was setting, covering the sky in sets of red and orange. _Sunset_. Sango's voice echoed in his mind.

"I….I love you too Kagome…." He whispered as he kissed her head softly. She smiled as her body relaxed more. Inu-Yasha run a clawed hand gently through her hair as he waited for her reply. It never came.


End file.
